Late Start
by The Atomic Cafe
Summary: Fred tries to make everyone understand why Molly and Arthur are late for Bill's wedding.


_**Late Start**_

_**By Dimgwrthien**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to the Harry Potter series or affiliates. Please do not sue. I only own the computer I'm on and the idea behind this. Well, not really. Just don't sue.**_

_**Author's Notes: This is to alphabet26. Happy Christmas and holidays to you, and I hope you got everything you wanted!**_

A loud crunching sound filled the air, as did a, "Shh! It's starting! Don't interrupt!" from Angelina.

"It's not yet."

Angelina sighed and straightened the collar of Fred's dress robes again. However, her efforts were put to waste when he took another bite of a Sugar Quill and got the remains of sugar on his robes again.

"Fred," she hissed, dropping her hands again. "It's a _wedding_ and you still can't manage to stay clean. It looks like you're eating a bird, too."

"You want some of my bird?" Fred asked. The red-haired boy thrust the half-eaten quill at her.

Saliva coated half of it, but Angelina took a bite. "Finally," she muttered. "I'm starving. How much longer is it going to take them to get married?"

"We have to wait until it starts," Fred answered. He finished off the quill, pulling out a new one from a deep pocket. Angelina took one before he could offer it to her. "See, Fleur is arguing with Ginny again."

Sure enough, Angelina could see Ginny's eyes, wide with anger, trail over to a pink dress. Her mouth opened and Angelina prepared to cover her ears. Luckily, she knew she was too far away to hear a word of it.

"C'mon." Fred held Angelina by the hand, smiling. "Let's go make sure that everything's set up. The sooner it is, the sooner it's over."

"I've been here all morning," Angelina moaned, glancing upwards. "And it looks like it's nearing two already. What time is it going to start?"

"It was going to at noon. There have been some - problems." Fred smiled. "No one can find Mum or Dad."

Angelina froze, nearly tripping over the hem of her red dress. "They're _what_?"

"Missing," Fred answered. "They're fine, though. Trust me."

"If they're missing, how can you know?"

Fred gave Angelina a small smile and continued walking around the edge of one of the tables. He plucked up a slice of one of the breads on a small platter and ate it.

Angelina smacked his arm slightly. "Fred! It hasn't even started yet!"

"And it won't for a while." Fred gave her another quick smile. "In fact, I think there's still time for a quick snog -"

"Now?" Angelina backed away and hit the edge of the table painfully. "Fred, let's just take our seats and -"

A hand touched her back lightly, and she jumped again. "Angelina?"

Bill stood behind her. She had not gotten to see his face yet, and restrained herself from lowering her eyes from the scarred remains of a handsome face.

"Have either of you seen Mum or Dad?"

Fred smiled again. "Dunno. I think we'll have time to do some stuff before the wedding starts."

Bill sighed. He glanced behind him to where Remus stood, sighing. Angelina had to take a moment to recognize him again. He looked plenty older than when she had last seen him as a teacher. "No luck."

"Well, you can't start without them," he answered.

"Hullo, Professor," Angelina greeted.

"Hello, Angelina."

"Why should we look now?"

"Ginny would know -"

"Try Fleur -"

"Why would she know?"

"When I the damn thing going to start?"

The conversation became a mixed muddle until Angelina dragged Fred out of it over to the other side of where chairs had been set.

"Quick snog?" Fred asked again.

Angelina sighed. She felt her hand being grabbed by Fred and her lips hitting his softly. She breathed in the kiss, enjoying it against her will. As annoying as Fred could be, his kisses were luscious.

When they broke apart, Angelina glanced around. "Fleur's out of the dressing room," she noted. "It looks like she's looking for Bill."

"He's hard to miss," Fred answered, bringing her in for another kiss. Angelina half-heartedly accepted it.

"Where are your parents?" she begged.

"They're busy," Fred answered. Angelina thought for a moment before understanding. "I caught them heading to the bedroom. After all, a wedding is the best time for -"

"Fred?" Angelina spun around when she heard the voice. Molly Weasley stood before her, adjusting her robes.

Angelina couldn't help but blush again, wishing she had never gone to the wedding.

"What's going on?" Molly asked suspiciously, eyeing Angelina. "What have you been up to?"

Fred elbowed Angelina, sending the girl tumbling to the side, eyes wide like a doe's. "Mrs. Weasley, I - we - you can - er -" She knew that her blush had to deepen, and she cursed herself.

Molly eyed Fred. "What have you been saying?"

"I was saying that the wedding was going to start when you got back," Fred answered, smiling politely.

"I know you, dear. What else have you been saying?"

"Why you were gone," Angelina whispered, petrified.

"I was helping your father fix his tie," Molly told Fred coldly, looking rather embarrassed herself. Her eyes dropped to the floor. "What were you telling everyone -"

"Not everyone," Fred corrected. Angelina saw that he did not looked embarrassed in the least. A hand slid over his face, and it took her a moment to see that it was her own. "Only Angelina."

"And Bill."

"Which means Remus, too. Which means Tonks, which means Hermione, which means Ginny, which means Harry, which means Ron." Angelina groaned once she finished saying it.

Molly blushed more to her ears. "Fred, how could you?"

Fred said nothing except, "I think we have a wedding to sit through."

"Finally," Angelina muttered. Molly scurried away once Arthur took her arm. "I can't believe you," she whispered to Fred.

Fred pointed out two seats, and they quickly filled them.

"You are insane," she whispered. "Insane. I don't know why I ever -"

"Shh," Fred whispered. "It's starting. You don't want to interrupt, do you?"

And he pulled a Sugar Quill from one pocket and started chewing on it.


End file.
